Emojis
Popular Emojis, Emojis added in 2016, and Emojis added in 2017 … GRINNING FACE EMOJI is a popularly used emoji. Some platforms display this face with teeth showing. Normally, Grinning Face Emoji is shown with its mouth open. The emoji is popular because it makes lots of people happy. A similar face has taller eyes. … FACE WITH TEARS OF JOY EMOJI is a face which is laughing very hard. Of all the emojis used, Face with Tears of Joy is among the most popular of them all. It can even be used multiple times. Face with Tears of Joy is often used when someone sends a funny text. It has even been deemed a ‘’word’’ in 2015. … HEART EYES EMOJI is a face with hearts for eyes. This emoji is a symbol for love, along with Red Heart Emoji, and Kissing Face Emoji. Samsung shows this emoji as a concerned-looking face. In this case, it might be known as ‘’Concerned Face with Heart Eyes’’. … KISSING FACE EMOJI is an affectionate-looking face with a heart escaping from the mouth. It is loved by many people. Kissing Face Emoji is often used to say goodbye. But it can also directly mean kissing someone. It can also be paired up with emojis like the Red Heart Emoji. Mozilla’s version of Kissing Face Emoji has two hearts instead of one. … ROLLING ON THE FLOOR LAUGHING EMOJI is comparable to Face with Tears of Joy Emoji because they both are laughing very hard, and have tears of joy. The only difference is that Rolling on the Floor Laughing Emoji is tilted, and Face with Tears of Joy is not. The two emojis can be paired up together to mean that someone thinks something, like a video, is so funny that he or she is unable to keep himself or herself from laughing. Rolling on the Floor Laughing Emoji is roaring with laughter, making it more hysterical than Face with Tears of Joy. One version of this emoji has shoes. … UPSIDE-DOWN FACE EMOJI means that someone is using sarcasm or joking. It is upside down, hence its name. On Google, one version of this emoji has teeth. … HUGGING FACE EMOJI. This emoji can mean, at least to some people, that someone is going to hug someone else. In actuality, Hugging Face Emoji means that something or someone is so touching that he or she would want to hug. Some versions of this face have ‘’jazz hands’’, which can be quite confusing. People have even called the Hugging Face Emoji ‘’scary’’. … THINKING FACE EMOJI is used when someone is about to go into deep thought. This face is serious-looking, with a single hand. Emojidex displays Thinking Face Emoji with a thought bubble. … MONEY-MOUTH FACE EMOJI is hard to find on phones. Basically, it means that someone is rich, or someone wants money very badly. Money-Mouth Face Emoji has dollar signs for eyes, and, supposedly, a dollar for a tongue. Above all, Money-Mouth Face Emoji is the symbol for richness. … SNEEZING FACE EMOJI. Lots of people sneeze regularly, but not so much that they will get a disease. It is no doubt that Sneezing Face Emoji is very hard to find on phones, perhaps even rarer than Thinking Face Emoji. If it is used at all, Sneezing Face Emoji can mean ‘’I can’t stop sneezing!’’ or ‘’I have a bad case of the sneezes.’’ … STAR EYES EMOJI is similar to Heart Eyes Emoji, because they do not have eyes, and have hearts and stars, respectively. Star Eyes Emoji can mean excitement. Unlike Heart Eyes Emoji, it does not mean love. This emoji was added in 2017. … EYEBROW RAISED EMOJI. Sometimes this emoji is known as a ‘’Colbert emoji’’. Despite this, it looks completely different. Eyebrow Raised Emoji can state confusion in a certain topic. But it is not popular, like Face with Tears of Joy. Eyebrow Raised Emoji can mean ‘’Huh? I don’t understand.’’ or ‘’That is very confusing.’’ … EXPLODING HEAD EMOJI has an explosion taking place on its head. Uncommonly used, Exploding Head Emoji can mean someone’s astonished or surprised. It was added in 2017. … NAUSEATED FACE EMOJI. Very few people use this emoji. It ranks, next to Sneezing Face Emoji and certain other face emojis, as very hard to find. Nauseated Face Emoji, if used, can mean ‘’Gross!’’ or ‘’Yuck!’’. The emoji is green, looking as if it were going to get sick or vomit. See VOMITING FACE EMOJI. … VOMITING FACE EMOJI is a face which is throwing up. Similarly, Nauseated Face Emoji has a face that looks like it is going to vomit. Both it and Vomiting Face Emoji can be used together, if possible. Vomiting Face Emoji usually means that something is so gross that one may throw up. In other cases, the emoji can be used after someone just vomited. Vomiting Face Emoji has X’s for eyes on some platforms. … POUTING FACE EMOJI is a red face looking very angry. It is only occasionally used. Pouting Face Emoji is a symbol for extreme anger. If the situation is appropriate enough, this emoji can mean ‘’I hate this (or you)!’’ It is one of the emojis with negative feelings. Needless to say, people often take Pouting Face Emoji seriously. … ZANY FACE EMOJI is a crazy-looking face. It has one large eye and one small eye. On Apple, Samsung, and Twitter, Zany Face Emoji is sticking its tongue out. All other versions have no tongue out. The emoji has an unknown meaning, and was added in 2017. … SWEARING FACE EMOJI is a face using profanity. It is no wonder that this emoji is almost never used. But men may use this emoji if they are in an enraged state. Therefore, males use the Swearing Face Emoji more often than females. Swearing Face Emoji is considered offensive in text. … SHUSHING FACE EMOJI can mean ‘’Can you keep a secret? Shh! Don’t tell anybody else.’’ This face is the symbol for quietness. Not only is it used for secrets, it can also mean that something in a building should be turned down before the person arrives at that place. Shushing Face Emoji was added in 2017. … FACE WITH HAND OVER MOUTH EMOJI. Most often, this face looks like a giggling emoji. Apple phones show this emoji as a more serious face. When it is used on various phones, its meaning can be baffling. Face With Hand Over Mouth Emoji was added in 2017. … FACE WITH MONOCLE EMOJI has Thinking Face Emoji’s expression. Not very often used, Face With Monocle Emoji can mean something fancy. It can also be used, coincidentally, by people who wear monocles. Face With Monocle Emoji was added in 2017. Category:.B. Category:This is not a logo.